To be 5 again
by Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth
Summary: Sequel to 'Megababy' Due to an accident Lan, Chaud and Matt have all been turned into 5 year olds! Now Maylu and Donna have to take care of them! But could Maylu and Lan find love in this crazy adventure? LanxMaylu!
1. Gather everyone

**To be 5 again**

**Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth: Welcome one & all! If you have read the prequel 'Megababy' then welcome back! If you haven't, then I recommend reading it first before you read this story! Now let me introduce you to my co-host Lan!**

**Lan: When do I get my money?**

**Lord SDX4W: Later, Now anyway, the previous story based on the navies, but this one will be about the net-ops as they have their own little problem...**

**Lan: What is it?**

**Lord SDX4W: Didn't you read the description?**

**Lan: No one reads the description!**

**Lord SDX4W: Well anyway, there will be new problems! New enemies! New loves!**

**Lan: Where's the snack table?**

**Lord SDX4W: Stop interrupting me! & the snack table is over there!**

**Lan: Great!**

**Lord SDX4W: I can't be stuffed to describe this anymore... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman! But I do own a shiny watch! Ok I don't that either...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's House...

Lan was sitting at home re-organizing his battlechips when he got a phone call. Ring Ring

"Hello?" said Lan "Oh Famous! Hi! What? You found a cure? Gather everyone here! You'll be here soon? See ya! Dial tone?" Lan hung up the phone & put on his roller-blade shoes (Or whatever you call those things) "Where you goin' Wan?" asked Megababy. "To get the others!" he said running out the door.

Chaud's House...

"Take that!" shouted Chaud "I'll get you yet Toronto!" "Master Blaze" said one of Chaud's snooty butlers "There is a Mr. Hikari here to see you. He says it is quiet urgent." "Very well" said Chaud "Let him in" Lan came smashing through the door "Chaud! You'll never believe it! Famous found a cure &-" started Lan. "Pipe down!" interrupted Chaud "I'm busy! I have almost conquered Canada! But Toronto will not go down!" "But Famous found a cure for... wait... why do you want to conquer Canada?" asked Lan. "Because they've had it too good for too long" replied Chaud "So what has Famous found a cure for?" "He says he can turn the navies back to normal!" said Lan. "Really! Hot damn!" said Chaud excitingly "Screw my jealousy for Canada! I'll be there in ten minutes!" "Great!" said Lan.

Maylu's House...

Maylu was pulling petals of a flower while sitting by the piano. "He loves me... He loves me not..." said Maylu over & over again. "Maywu!" whined Rolltoddler "You've been doing that for thwee hours!" "Uh... Rolltoddler... I've only been doing this for..." then she looked at her watch "Whoa! Your right! Three hours... I'm going to have a shower!" (pretty random thing to say but... whatever)

10 minutes later...

Rolltoddler heard Maylu calling from the bathroom once her shower was done. "Rolltoddler! Do you know wear my clothes & my towel are?" asked Maylu from the bathroom. "You weft them out here!" answered Rolltoddler. "Man I'm forgetful! I'll just come out & grab them!" said Maylu as the bathroom door opened. Maylu came out wearing nothing (So Guess who decided to smash through the door without knocking?) "Hi Maylu I- Oh my god!" said Lan in shock. "Ahhhh! Lan! Get out! Get out!" screamed Maylu. "I'm so, so sorry Maylu!" apologized Lan while covering his eyes... & peeking slightly (Oh come on! If your crush was across the room naked wouldn't you take a peek?) Maylu saw him peeking & felt a bit excited that her crush was trying to look at her... then she was filled with rage. "GET OUT OF HERE PERV!" screamed Maylu. "Maylu I- Ow!" said Lan as he got a shoe thrown at his head. Lan figured that he should explain later & run now.

5 minutes later...

"I am really sorry Maylu!" apologized Lan for the eighth time in a row. "Well... I guess I can forgive you... in exchange for your Solar boy Django battle chip!" said Maylu with a smirk. "Anything!" begged Lan. "Calm down Lan" said Maylu with a giggle "I forgive you! Now, what was so important that you had to come in without knocking?" "Famous found a cure for the navies!" said Lan. "Great! Come to my place in ten minutes!" said Lan. "Alright! But unlike you I'll knock first!" said Maylu with a giggle.

Matt & Donna's house…

"So anyway" said Matt "I says to Mabel I says "The earth revolves around the sun!" & Mabel says to me she says 'No way!" So I-" "What does this have to do with my missing cupcakes?" asked Donna "Hang on I'm getting to that!" said Matt. Suddenly there was a knock on the door "I'll talk to you later" said Matt "Come in! The door's open!" Lan came in. "Nice place you guys got here" said Lan. "Thanks!" said Donna. "So why are you here?" asked Matt. "Famous found a cure for the navies!" said Lan. "Sweet!" said Matt "We'll come right over! Just give us a minute!" "Alright! See ya!" said Lan as he left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: So what do you think? Like chapter one? Then keep read-**

**Lan: When does this story get interesting?**

**Lord SDX4W: YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN MEGAMAN! YOU'RE FIRED!**

**Lan: Fired! Why?**

**Lord SDX4W: Yo momma! That's why!**


	2. The Age Cage

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to chapter 2! Due to some error in the last chapter, only half of chapter 1 was shown. If you want to see it then go back now! If you have read it then begin chapter 2! Meet my new co-host Maylu!**

**Maylu: Hi!**

**Lord SDX4W: So Maylu, what do you think of the story?**

**Maylu: Not so good to be honest**

**SDX4W: I see...**

**10 minutes later...**

**SDX4W: Let me introduce my new co-host Chaud!**

**Chaud: Does this job pay?**

**SDX4W: Uh...**

**10 minutes later...**

**SDX4W: Meet Dex! He may be in a coma due to the influence of a tranquilizer dart from the prequel, but he's still co-host material!**

**Dex: ...**

**SDX4W: See! He's so quiet! Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman. I shall someday, but not now.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's house...

Everyone had gathered to Lan's house waiting for Mr. Famous to arrive. "Where is he? I've got to take over Canada!" said Chaud. "So what's the first thing your gonna do when you take over Canada?" asked Lan. "I'm going to re-name it Chaudanada!" said Chaud. "Just rolls of the tongue" said Matt sarcastically. "Quiet you!" said Chaud. There was a knock at Lan's door. "Come in!" said Lan. "Greetings Lan" said Famous as he walked into the room. "No formalities Famous just cut to the cure!" said Matt impatiently. "Very well" said Famous a he pulled a strange silver cube out of his lab coat.

"What's that?" asked Maylu. "I call it the Age Cage" explained Famous "It shall suck the youth particles out of the navies & stores them in this thing. But this is only the prototype so we can only do it one navi at a time-" "No time!" said Chaud as he linked it with the computer where all the navies were occupying. "I wouldn't-" began Famous. "FULL POWER!" screamed Chaud. The cube began to glow & make computer noises. "Look!" said Megaman inside the computer "We're all back to normal!" Though no-one heard this as they were distracted by the Age Cage beginning to shoot smoke & sparks. "That doesn't look good!" said Donna nervously. "Relax!" said Matt "I'll fix it the auzzie way!" (That's right, I'm Australian!) "What's the auzzie way?" asked Famous. "Hit it until it works again!" said Matt.

"I wouldn't" said Maylu. But Matt had already begun banging it with his hand. "Hmm... maybe I need to swear at it..." said Matt. "It's gonna blow!" screamed Famous. "Run!" screamed Maylu as she ran out of the room. Donna & Famous followed. Unfortunately before Lan, Chaud & Matt could escape the Age Cage exploded.

**Intermission**

**(Use this time to get something to eat & think up the perfect review for me!)**

Maylu, Donna & Famous walked back into the room. "Guys? You OK?" asked Donna nervously. "Yep! Fine!" said a small voice. "Oh-" began Maylu. "-My-" continued Famous. "-God!" finished Donna. They looked down & saw Lan, Matt & Chaud as five year olds. They were all very small (You know the size of 5 year olds... Duh!) Their clothes seemed to have shrunk as well but they were still too big & made them look even smaller plus they all had chibi eyes. "They're- They're-" stuttered Donna while twitching. "Uh oh" said Matt "I know where this is going to head!" (That's right! No bloody chibi-talk in this story!) "What's goin' to happen?" asked Lan. "They're- They're- SO CUTE!" said Donna with a girlish scream. She ran up & bear hugged all 3 of them until they're faces turned blue. "Donna! You're killing them!" said Maylu. "Oh... sorry!" apologized Donna as she put them down.

"How could this have happened Famous?" asked Chaud. There was no reply. "Famous?" asked Chaud. Then they all noticed that Famous wasn't there. "Where's Famous?" asked Lan. Then they heard a smashing sound. They looked out the window & saw Famous riding out of the house on a motorcycle. "He's not coming back is he?" asked Matt. "Nope" said Donna. "Well it looks like we're gonna have to take care of you three" said Maylu "Shouldn't be too hard" "Hey look!" said Matt "Red cordial!" "Oh crap!" said both the girls at the same time.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SDX4W: Well Dex I have to say that you are the best co-host I ever had!**

**Dex: ...**

**SDX4W: Well folks I've gotta go! Stay tuned for-**

**Man: Excuse me I'm Dex's nurse & I need to take him back to the hospital. **

**SDX4W: Come on! How much will it cost to keep him here?**

**Nurse: This much. (shows a bill)**

**SDX4W: I see...**

**(Walks over & pulls the plug on Dex)**

**SDX4W: Problem solved!**


	3. New house

**To be 5 again**

**Donna: Hi everyone! Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth taking a break! So I'm taking over for him! This is my co-host Famous!**

**Famous: Good to be here!**

**Donna: So Famous, what do you think of Matt?**

**Famous: Who?**

**Donna: Guy who made this story**

**Famous: He's okay, what do you think of him?**

**Donna: I think he's funny, nice, smart, strong, cute...**

**Famous: What!**

**Donna: (Blushing) I mean um... let's begin the story!**

**Disclaimer: (In yoda speak) Own megaman I do not.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lan's House...

It has been an hour since the incidents of the last chapter. "We need to fix the Age Cage & turn them back to normal!" said Donna. "Let me do it!" said Matt. "Let me guess, another auzzie method?" asked Maylu. "Of course!" said Matt. "What's this method?" asked Lan. "Pressing buttons" said Matt. "Don't do it Matt!" said Lan. "Let him go Lan" said Chaud "He's Australian, Australians always know what there doing"

2 minutes later...

"Well that didn't work" said Maylu as she rose from the rubble of the destroyed house. "Where do we live now?" asked Chaud. "We can live at our place!" said Donna "& since I'm the temporary author. I can make the house have guest rooms!"

Donna & Matt's place...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS PLACE!" screamed Matt. The whole house was covered in flowers, teddy bears & pink frilly stuff. "As temporary author I get to control what our house looks like" said Donna with a grin. (Matt's gonna kill me when he sees what I did!). "This will do" said Maylu "It's getting dark so we should get inside"

Donna & Matt's place, 2:00am...

Maylu was sleeping in one of the guestrooms when she was woken up by a noise outside. Maylu got up & opened the door to see Lan standing there. "Lan? What are you doing up?" asked Maylu. "I couldn't sleep" said Lan rubbing his eyes. "Would you like to sleep in my bed for a while?" asked Maylu. "Sure!" said Lan. Maylu hopped into bed & Lan jumped in next to her. "So Lan, why exactly were peeking at me naked in chapter 1?" asked Maylu. But Lan was already asleep. "He looks so cute" said Maylu. Lan grunted a little & rolled over on top of Maylu's chest. (Keep in mind that he's asleep). "Uh Lan..." whispered Maylu while blushing. Lan's head fell on Maylu's breasts. "Lan... please... get off..." whispered Maylu. "These cushions are soft" mumbled Lan in his sleep "Very comfy..." "Cute... I guess" thought Maylu to herself "I guess I can let him stay-" "Needs more stuffing though" mumbled Lan in his sleep.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A-" screamed Maylu as she picked up Lan & charged to the window. "WHAT DID I DO?" screamed Lan as he woke up. "OUT THE WINDOW!" screamed Maylu as she threw him out the window. Lan flew out the window & landed on... Matt. "Matt? What are you doing down there?" asked Maylu. "I threw him out" said Donna in the next window. "What happened?" asked Maylu. "He leaned on my chest & said there was too much stuffing!" said Donna angrily. Then suddenly Chaud came flying from his window & landed on the other chibis. "Why did you jump Chaud?" asked Donna. "Everyone else was doing it" said Chaud "I just wanted to be popular"

"You can get off me anytime you want you know" said Matt. "Should we?" asked Donna. "Yep!" answered Maylu. The two jumped out their windows & tackled the boys. "PAIN!" screamed Matt.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Donna: I reckon I wrote this story pretty well! Matt will be back next chapter! I hope you enjoyed the chapter I wrote!**

**Famous: I didn't.**

**Donna: In that case you're fired!**

**Famous: You can't fire me!**

**(SDX4W walks into the room)**

**SDX4W: But I can!**

**Famous: AHHH! YOU'RE BACK!**

**(Runs away)**

**SDX4W: How'd it go Donna?**

**Donna: Well... read the script...**

**SDX4W: ... you realize that I'll have to kill you now?**

**Donna: EEEEEK!**

**(Runs away)**

**SDX4W: I hope you guys like my friend's work! Let her know how much you like it! See ya!**


	4. A Chibi vs A Giant Chicken

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome all to chapter 4! I'm sorry for the wait, but I had writers block! Anyway let me introduce you to my latest co-host: Chaud!**

**Chaud: A pleasure to be here!**

**SDX4W: What did you just say?**

**Chaud: I said that it was a pleasure to be here!**

**SDX4W: What a minute! The real Chaud would never do this voluntarily! And he sure as hell wouldn't say that it was a pleasure to be here! YOU'RE A FRAUD! (Pulls at Chaud's face & pulls off a mask to reveal Yai)**

**SDX4W: Yai? What are you doing here? I exiled you to a black hole in the prequel!**

**Yai: I know! But I want to be in this story!**

**SDX4W: Sigh, Fine! I'll let you co-host with me this story. That's all you're getting!**

**Yai: Fine!**

**SDX4W: By the way folks, a scene I use in this story is from family guy! Anyway, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman or family guy. You probably know that by now...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The remains of Lan's house...

A very large bodyguard & a cloaked man walked up to what was left of Lan's house. "What the hell happened here!" said the cloaked man. "Don't know boss" said the bodyguard. "Of course not!" said the man "I wouldn't have you as my bodyguard if you could think! Now pipe down!" "Yes boss" said the bodyguard. "I would assume by the fact that no one in this show has the ability to destroy an entire building, that this was done by an author" said the cloaked man "But looking at this mess I wouldn't say that this was just any author, I think this is the author we've been looking for!" "You mean-" began his bodyguard. "Don't speak of his name!" said the cloaked man "But yes, _him! _Anyway I don't think that they've gotten too far. Move out!"

Matt & Donna's place...

"What will we have for dinner tonight?" asked Maylu. "I don't know" said Donna "Hey guys! What do you feel like for dinner tonight?" "Um... chicken?" said Lan. "Sure why not" said Maylu "Hey Matt! Go to the store & get some chicken!" "Me? Why me?" sulked Matt. "Because you might get abducted & then it'll be one less mouth to feed" answered Donna. "What makes you think I'll go now?" asked Matt. "Because we found the cure for you guy's condition" said Maylu "And we'll give it to you first if you hurry back" "SWEET!" said Matt as he ran out of the house "CHICKEN AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" "Wait!" said Donna "You forgot the money! Oh well, Maylu, do we really have a cure?" "Nope" said Maylu. "We should probably work on making one" said Donna. "You're right!" said Maylu "Let's get started!"

Near the store...

Matt had not realized about the money until he got there. "Wait a minute" said Matt "I forgot about the money! Damn it!" All of the sudden a giant chicken walked up behind Matt. "Uh... hello Giant Chicken" said Matt. The Chicken didn't say anything but he gave him a small piece of paper. "What's this?" said Matt as he read the paper "Wow! A coupon for a free box of chicken strips! Thanks creepy chicken man!" Matt ran inside.

Inside the store...

Matt had grabbed a box of chicken strips & taken it up to the counter. "That's all set sweetie" said the woman at the counter "How will you be paying?" "Well that nice chicken outside gave me this coupon" said Matt as he gave it to the clerks woman. "I'm sorry but this has expired" said the woman. Matt turned around with an evil glint in his eye. He looked out the window & saw the chicken still standing there. The Chicken saw Matt and realized that he was in trouble & began to run. "You son of a-" said Matt as he jumped out the window & began to punch the Giant Chicken. The Chicken & Matt began punching while swearing at each other (Well... the chicken was clucking but you get the idea). The Chicken pecked Matt in the face three times & then the two began punching each other until they were above a bridge just above the highway. Matt punched the Giant Chicken & knocked it off the bridge. Fortunately for the chicken, a truck drove just underneath & the chicken waved goodbye as he was driven away. The Giant Chicken turned around and saw another bridge... with Matt on it. Matt jumped down & began to pummel the chicken once again. The driver inside the truck heard a noise & checked his rearview mirror to see a chibi & a giant chicken fighting. He would have said something about it but then he saw ahead that an unfinished bridge lay ahead. The truck tried to stop but was too late & went over the edge. Fortunately the Giant Chicken & Matt had grabbed onto a helicopter flying overhead & began to pummel each other in midair until they lost their grip, fell off the helicopter & headed towards a building

Meanwhile inside the building...

It was a regular business. One man walked up to another man with some papers. "I'm going to need this done by Friday" said the man. "Is that going to give us time to-" began the other man but was interrupted when the Giant Chicken & Matt came smashing through the window. The two began to once again attack each other & smash through a wall & into the copying room. Matt grabbed the Giant Chicken's head & smashed it into the copier & pressed copy while smashing the lid on his head. The Copier began making copies of the chicken bleeding & dieing until Matt decided that enough was enough. He came out of the hole in the wall. "Chicken" panted Matt "Gave me a bad coupon-" The Giant chicken tackled Matt right out of the window. But Matt grabbed the giant chicken & positioned him so that the chicken landed first & Matt landed on top of him. Matt got up knowing for sure that the chicken couldn't survive a fall like that. He began to walk away. As he was walking away, he didn't see the chicken slowly begin to open his eyes & glare at him.

Later...

Matt was walking home trying to think of how he could explain his adventure when he heard a sound behind him. "Who's there?" asked Matt as he turned around. No one was there. "Um... Okay..." said Matt. Then he heard another noise behind him. He turned around again to see nothing. "What's going on?" asked Matt. Then suddenly a hand grabbed Matt while another hand placed a cloth soaked with chloroform over his mouth. Matt passed out. "Excellent work" said the cloaked man to his bodyguard. "And thank you chloroform!" said the cloaked man as he kissed a bottle of chloroform. "Woops!" said the cloaked man as he passed out. "Not again" said the bodyguard as he carried his boss & Matt away.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SDX4W: Hoped you enjoyed that chapter folks! I'm fully aware how cliché it is to have a cloaked stranger with a big bodyguard & have them kidnap a friend of the main character. But you will like where this is heading!**

**Yai: I got three words for where this is heading. Into the ground!**

**SDX4W: You can leave now Yai.**

**Yai: But I-**

**SDX4W: NOW!**

**Yai: EEP! (Runs away)**

**SDX4W: Anyway, see you next time!**


	5. The Second Kidnapping

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to the latest chapter of this marvelous story! Sorry that you had to wait so long, to be honest I forgot all about this story! But the point is I'm doing it again! And now meet my co-host: Mr. Match!**

**Mr. Match: Why did ya force me to do this? I'M NOT EVEN IN THE STORY!**

**Lord SDX4W: If you keep that attitude up I _will_ put you into the story!**

**Mr. Match: I'll behave.**

**Lord SDX4W: Well anyway, I've kept this chapter from you wonderful readers long enough! LET CHAPTER 5 BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman or its characters, so quit asking me...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Donna & Matt's house...

Maylu was looking at a photo album. She sighed as she looked at the great photos of her & Lan. One was the two in front of Lan's former house. One photo was the two at Maylu's birthday. She looked at it and remembered how she almost kissed Lan in spin the bottle... "Maylu! Come quick!" said Donna's voice from the other room. Maylu ran into the room. "What is it Donna?" asked Maylu. Donna smiled "I've found the cure for the boys!" "Really! What is it?" asked Maylu. "I checked it out in this book" said Donna as she passed a book to Maylu. Maylu looked at one of the pages and then looked up to Donna. "I can't understand a word of this!" said Maylu. "It's written in an ancient language" explained Donna "I've studied the language so I can understand it. It says that when a person has their aged messed with the cure is a kiss from their greatest love!" "Wow, that's great!" said Maylu "Now all we have to do is find out who Lan, Matt & Chaud like!" "Well it's obvious who Lan likes!" said Donna. "Who?" asked Maylu. "You of course!" answered Donna. "Me!" said Maylu as she blushed like crazy. "I know that you like him too, right?" said Donna with a smirk. "Well... I... I... um..." stuttered Maylu while blushing some more. "Hey guys!" shouted Lan from the other room "Can we have dinner soon? I'm starved!" "Oh my god!" said Donna "I forgot about dinner! Where's Matt? He should have come home with the chicken by now! That stupid brainless idiot!" (Wait a minute, that's me I'm talking about! Better change those words around!) "I mean um, oh that sweet angel!" said Donna "I hope he's OK! He hasn't been back for so long!" "Yeah, yeah" said Maylu "The author is great, etcetera. Now what do use for food?" "Is dinner ready yet?" asked Chaud as he walked into the room. "Wait a minute!" said Donna "I know what we can use for food..."

Meanwhile...

Matt woke up in a dark room. "Where am I?" asked Matt. "Welcome to your worst nightmare young author" said a voice from the darkness. "Who's there?" asked Matt. "Just an old friend..." said the voice. "Sorry" said Matt "I don't know any mysterious voices" "I see that your still an idiot" sighed the voice. "What's going on?" asked Matt "You're really creeping me out here!" "Oh I apologize!" said the voice sarcastically "I didn't mean to upset you in anyway!" "That's alright!" said Matt, ignoring the sarcasm. "Uh..." sighed the voice "I regret talking to you. Jorge!" "Yes sir?" said a gruff voice. "Go fetch the other one!" said the first voice "The pink haired one!" "Donna?' asked Matt "Don't touch her!" "It's hard to look scary when you're five Matt" laughed the voice. "Wait a minute" said Matt "I recognize that laugh... you're... you're..."

Donna & Matt's house...

"Dinner!" said Donna as she poured beef stew into everyone's bowls. "This is great!" said Lan. "It is, isn't it?" said Maylu as she winked at Donna. "What do you think Chaud?" asked Lan. Then Lan looked around & noticed something. "Hey! Where's Chaud?" asked Lan. "Chaud? Oh... well he um..." began Maylu. "He um... he went off to rule Canada!" said Donna "Yeah... that's it..." "Ok then!" said Lan as he continued to eat the stew. "Where did you get the meat?" asked Lan. "You ask too many questions Lan!" said Donna "We'll only answer one question a night!" "Ok" said Lan as he continued to eat his stew. Suddenly they heard a smashing sound from the other room. "What was that?" asked Maylu. "Let go check it out!" said Lan. They ran into the other room and saw a rock with a piece of paper attached. "What does the note say?" asked Maylu. Lan picked up the piece of paper & began to read it. "What a minute" said Lan "I forgot! I couldn't read when I was five!" Maylu & Donna fell back anime style upon hearing this. "Well then _I'll _read it!" said Donna as she began to read the note.

_Dear residents of this house,_

_We have taken your friend. He has angered our society deeply, so he will be punished for it. We will not stop there as another one of you has troubled us. That person shall also be taken, and you will not be able to stop us, even with a warning. I suggest that you flee for you abandon Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth and escape while you can. We will not hunt you if you leave now._

_Signed,_

_X. L._

"Oh no!" said Donna "This is terrible! Who's going to write the story?" "We have to save him!" said Lan. "Why?" asked Maylu. Everyone stopped and realized that they couldn't answer the question. "Well... we just have to, that's why!" said Lan.

Later that night...

Lan was getting ready for bed. "Boy Megaman, it's so exciting that we're going to save Matt tomorrow!" said Lan. "How do you know where he is?" asked Megaman. "Because... um, we don't really no where he is..." said Lan "But we'll find a way! All I know is that this thing is exciting! It just makes my stomach yell at the top of its lungs and-" "You're hungry aren't you Lan?" asked Megaman. "Yes, very" said Lan. "Same old Lan" sighed Megaman "Whether he's 5 or 12, he's still obsessed with food" Later that night, when everyone was asleep, the bodyguard came up to the house. "I'm pretty sure that this is the place" said the guard "Now which window is it..." He chose one at random & used a ladder to get to it. "Alright" said the bodyguard to himself "I have to do this right" He pulled out a small knife & used it to cut a hole in the window. He climbed through the hole & looked at the bed in the room. "Target found" said the bodyguard as he grabbed the sleeping lump & pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Sir! I have the girl!" said the bodyguard "I'll be back at headquarters in one hour!" Meanwhile, the P.E.T on the bedside table made a noise. "Lan? Lan where are you?" asked Megaman.

To be continued...

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Lord SDX4W: And the plot thickens! What do you think Mr. Match? Uh... Mr. Match?**

**(Looks around & sees that no one is there)**

**Lord SDX4W: Ok... never had that happen before! Oh well, nothing bad happened, that's the point.**

**(Lawyer walks into room)**

**Lord SDX4W: Who are you?**

**Lawyer: I'm in charge of the megaman characters union! I have here a form forbidding you to use any character from megaman as a co-host!**

**Lord SDX4W: What! Who am I going to use as co-host? Oh well, I'll figure out a way! I'll be back with more of to be 5 again real soon! I promise that another chapter will be posted before the end of the week! See you then!**


	6. Meeting with Xing Li

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to chapter 6 folks! I'm glad that you all enjoyed the previous chapter! Allow me to introduce you to my latest co-host, the Muppet chef who can never be understood: The Swedish Chef!**

**Swedish Chef: Hurdy Gurdy Hurdy Gurdy Meatball! Hurdy Gurdy Hurdy Gurdy Fish!**

**Lord SDX4W: I'm fully aware of how weird this but you people have probably figured out by now that I'm not normal! I know you people don't hate it or you would have stopped reading 5 chapters ago! So anyway, let's begin chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even bothering this chapter...**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Evil Lair...

Matt woke up & looked around his dungeon & saw Lan sitting next to him. "Lan? What are you doing here?" asked Matt. "ZZZZZZ" snored Lan. "YOU BUFFOON!" screamed a voice from outside the dungeon room "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET THE PINK HAIRED GIRL! ARE YOU COLOUR-BLIND!" "Yes!" said the other voice "I've told you that a hundred times!" "Oh, right" said the first voice "Sorry about that!" "Wha? Where am I?" asked Lan as he woke up. "Ah! You're awake!" said Matt. "What's going on? Where am I?" asked Lan. "I'm not sure where we are" said Matt "Do you know how you got here?" "No" said Lan "Last I remember I went to sleep in my bed" "That means they took you while you were asleep" said Matt "That's pretty weird, the organization doesn't kidnap characters..." "Wha? What are you talking about?" asked Lan "What's this organization? And what do you know about it?" Matt looked away for a second as though he was trying not to cry. "This place is a house of fear" said Matt "The people here kidnap authors who they don't see as worthy & eliminate them. But the man in charge... he's the scariest of all..." "Rise 'n' shine brats" said Jorge as he entered the room "the boss wants to talk to ya!"

Donna & Matt's place...

Maylu woke up in the morning & yawned as she headed for breakfast. As she walked by Lan's room she almost screamed. Lan was gone. "Oh my god..." said Maylu "LAN GOT UP EARLY!" Maylu charged towards the kitchen to only find Donna there. "Where's Lan?" asked Maylu. "What do you mean?" asked Donna "I thought he'd be with you! You know 'feeling the cushions'!" "I'm going to ignore that remark!" said Maylu "But only because... wait a minute! If Lan isn't with you... & he isn't in his bed... than where is he?" The two ran up to his room. "Lan? Are you here?" asked Maylu. "Maylu? Is that you?" asked Megaman from his P.E.T "Maylu! Donna! Lan's been kidnapped!" "What!" said the two in shock. "Last night a big guy came broke in & took Lan" said Megaman "I'm not sure where he took him, but I saw the helicopter he used to fly off" "Really? What did it look like?" asked Maylu. "It was white with a blue stripe & had FF on the side" said Megaman. "FF?" asked Donna. "Yep" said Megaman. Donna's face went pale. "No... It can't be..." said Donna, and then she fainted.

Evil Lair...

Matt & Lan were been lead by Jorge to the "boss's" office. "Come on" said Jorge "Keep going! Move it along!" When they reached the door Matt gulped. It was a large steel door covered in rust. "It looks bigger than last time" said Matt. "Well you were bigger last time you were here" said Jorge. "Good point Jorge" said Matt. "You've been here before?" asked Lan. "Um... well..." said Matt. Jorge pressed the button on the intercom next to the door. "Sir, I've brought the two" said Jorge. "Very well" said the voice on the intercom "Bring them in" The steel door opened up & Jorge pushed our chibi heroes into the room. Lan looked up & gasped when he saw what was in front of him. It was a gigantic cyborg with red electronic eyes & a brain in the center. "Here you are Mr. Xing Li" said Jorge "Anything else you'd like me to do?" "No Jorge" said the robot "You've done all you've needed to do" "Thank you Sir" said Jorge as he walked away. "Well, well, well" said the robot "The great Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth reduced to a small child. I assume you know why you're here?" "Because my name is too long?" asked Matt. "Hey Matt, who is this guy?" asked Lan. "This is Xing Li, this guy created the entire fanfiction website!" explained Matt (I'm serious, he did!). "But why are you a robot?" asked Lan "Last I heard, you were human" "That is true" said the robot now known as Xing Li "But your friend over here destroyed my body when he released a super intelligent radioactive monkey into the building. That beast tore me from limb to limb & I was forced to place my brain in this robot" "Hey! It isn't my fault" said Matt "The monkey tricked me! It told me it was going in for ice cream!" "As bad as that was, that isn't why you are here" said Xing Li. "Than why am I here?" asked Matt. "You know very well why!" said Xing Li "You have been writing appalling stories! They're boring, lame & people are actually leaving the website after reading them!" "That can be _that _bad!" said Lan. "You wouldn't believe the flames he gets!" said Xing Li as he pulled out a piece of paper "Just look at this!" "That doesn't look like a lot" said Lan. "These are directions to a warehouse that contain 82 filing cabinets full of flames!" said Xing Li "Wow!" said Lan "He really must suck!" "Why does everyone hate my stories?" said Matt.

Donna & Matt's house...

Maylu woke Donna up & now her along with the navies are interrogating her in a dark room. "Donna, where are Matt & Lan?" asked Maylu. "Tell us & no one gets hurt!" said Hotrod from his P.E.T. "Who could we hurt?" asked Whiplash. "I don't know" said Megaman "Maybe her navi" "Hey get off me!" shouted Whiplash as Megaman grabbed her & Hotrod aimed his cannon at her. "Look guys, for the last time!" said Donna "I'll tell you whatever you need to know! You don't need to do this!" "We know" said Roll "But we like to make it dramatic!" "Anyway, where are they?" asked Maylu "I'm really worried about them!" "Well, by the description Megaman gave me, Matt & Lan have been kidnapped by Jorge" said Donna. "& who is Jorge?" asked Roll. "He's a bodyguard for Xing Li" said Donna "The creator & current owner of the fanfiction website" "Well why would he take them?" asked Maylu. "I'm not sure about Lan" said Donna "But Xing Li has probably gotten tired of Matt's bad stories, so he's gone to _discuss _it with him at the fanfic warehouse" "I don't like the way you said discuss" said Maylu. "What she really means is that they're gonna "delete his account" & he's the account" said Hotrod. "& Lan" said Maylu with a tremor in her voice. "They'll probably take care of him as well" said Hotrod "And I don't mean the good kind of take care" At this point, Maylu fainted. "You're an idiot Hotrod" said Whiplash. "I know, aren't I great at it!" said Hotrod with a smirk.

10 minutes later...

Maylu woke up. "We have to save Lan & Matt!" said Maylu "& then... cure them..." "You really like Lan don't you?" asked Donna. "Who me? I, we, he's a... alright... I like him!" said Maylu "But I just can't say it to his face!" "Well Maylu, once we save them, you can admit your feelings, kiss him & cure him in one single movement!" said Donna. "Sounds good!" said Maylu as she grabbed Roll & Megaman's P.E.Ts "Let's go!" "Ok then sister!" said Donna as she grabbed Whiplash & Hotrod's P.E.Ts "To the Fanfic Warehouse!"

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lord SDX4W: How'd ya like that? If you like it then please let me know by reviewing! & now folks it's that part of the story that where I regret hiring my co-host! In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...**

**(The Swedish Chef catches on fire)**

**Lord SDX4W: Whoa! That's pretty cool! & the best part is: It didn't happen to me!**

**(Lord SDX4W catches on fire)**

**Lord SDX4W: AAAAAAHHHHHH! WHO'S DOING THIS!**

**(Mr. Match walks into the room with a flamethrower)**

**Mr. Match: hehehehehehe!**


	7. The Remote

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to chapter 7! Sorry for the delay, but I've had a cold for a few days! But now that I'm feeling better, I can introduce my next co-host: Sam I am!**

**Sam I am: Would you like green eggs & ham?**

**Lord SDX4W: I would not like green eggs & ham,**

**I would not like them Sam I am!**

**Sam I am: Would you like them here or there?**

**Lord SDX4W: I would not like them here or there,**

**I would not like them anywhere!**

**I would not like green eggs & ham,**

**I do not like them Sam I am!**

**Sam I am: Would you like them in a box?**

**Would you like them with a fox?**

**Lord SDX4W: This is going to take a while...**

**Disclaimer: Would you like a disclaimer with green eggs & ham? That's what I thought!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Fanfic Warehouse...

"What are you gonna do to us?" asked Lan. "This!" said Xing Li as he pulled out a remote control. "What's that?" asked Lan. "This is the FF remote control!" explained Xing Li "With this baby I can control everything in the Fanfic warehouse!" "Cool!" said Lan "What are you going to do with it?" "This!" said Xing Li as he pressed a button. Two robots with lasers for heads burst from the ground. "Hey cool!" said Matt "You still have the Laser-bots Model XK-6!" "Yes, they're a good model these ones!" said Xing Li "Much better than Model XK-5!" "Yeah they stunk!" said Matt "Do you remember that time when one of them went nuts & started shooting up the cafeteria?" "Do I? I still have footage of it!" said Xing Li "I show it to the employees every month!" "That sounds cool!" said Matt. "Um... guys" said Lan "Not wanting to be rude or nothing but shouldn't you be killing us now?" "Oh yes of course!" said Xing Li "How silly of me! XK-6! Attack the chibis!" The robot began to fire lasers at Matt & Lan as they ran out of the room screaming.

Matt & Donna's house...

Donna & Maylu were stocking up & getting ready to leave. "Before we leave we'll need some ammunition" said Donna. "& I assume you have some?" asked Maylu. "In here" said Donna as she opened a door. Malyu gasped when she looked inside. There were weapons & aircrafts everywhere. "What is all of this stuff?" asked Maylu. "Matt likes to make military-grade weapons in his spare time" explained Donna. "I see..." said Maylu as she inspected a tank that fired electric missiles "I think he may have too much time on his hands..." "Maybe" said Donna "But we don't have time to debate about that. Just pick some weapons & let's get going" "Yeah" said Maylu "We'll go save them & then... the cure..." "That's right!" said Donna "So if you want to kiss Lan to heal him then we better get to the warehouse fast!" "But Donna" said Whiplash from her P.E.T "I thought-" Donna put the P.E.T on mute. "Anyway let's go!" said Donna.

Fanfic Warehouse...

Matt & Lan were still running from the robots. "We have to stop them!" said Lan as he narrowly dodged a blast from one of the robots. "We can't" said Matt "Only Xing Li can control the robots!" "How?" asked Lan. "That remote of his can control everything in the building" explained Matt as he dodged a blast from the robots "The only way we could stop Xing Li is with that remote!" "You mean this one?" asked Lan as he pulled it out of his pocket. "How did you do that?" asked Matt. "Does it really matter?" asked Lan. "Good point" said Matt as he grabbed the remote & pushed a button "Stop!" The robots stopped instantly. "Perfect" said Matt "Lan, I do believe we can have some fun with this..."

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SDX4W: I hope you enjoyed that chapter more that I enjoyed this loser...**

**Sam I am: Would you like them with some honey?**

**Would you like them if I gave you money?**

**SDX4W: IF I EAT THESE DAMN EGGS & HAM WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Sam I am: Yep. (Horrah! No rhyme)**

**SDX4W: Alright (Takes a bite)**

**(Passes out & then a doctor runs into the room)**

**Doctor: Looks like food poisoning.**

**(Sam I am whistles as he walks away)**

**Doctor: He'll be alright. In the mean time be sure to review!**


	8. Fun with the remote!

**To be 5 again**

**SDX4W: Welcome back folks! Now that I'm out of intensive care, I can introduce you to my new co-host: Cookie Monster!**

**Cookie Monster: Do you have cookies?**

**SDX4W: No but I have leftovers from the food that almost killed me last chapter**

**Cookie Monster: Is it a cookie?**

**SDX4W: Uh, no...**

**Cookie Monster: ME WANT COOKIE!**

**SDX4W: And away I go!**

**(Screams as he gets chased by cookie monster)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman. I don't even own a working brain.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Xing Li's office...

Xing Li was sitting at his desk, laughing about the peril Matt and Lan were in. "My life is good" said Xing Li as he reached for his pocket "Now I'll just get a camera to see how they're going- wait a minute... THE REMOTE!" Xing Li panicked as he charged around his office, looking for the remote. "Where is it?" said Xing Li. Then he stopped and realized. "Him..." said Xing Li.

Somewhere in the building...

Xing Li ran around the building trying to find the chibis. When he found them he nearly screamed. The two were sitting in the central room of the building, holding the remote.

"I wonder what this button does" said Lan as he pressed a button. Two laser-bots burst from the ground. "Ooh! The XK-5!" said Matt as they began to shoot up the place.

"What does this button do?" asked Matt as he pushed a button. Half the building blew up.

"What does this button do?" asked Lan as he pushed a button. A large elephant burst through the room.

"What does this button do?" asked Matt as he pushed a button. An alarm went off and every single employee ran into the room.

"What does this button do?" asked Lan as he pushed a button. Godzilla smashed into the room and began to stomp on people.

"What does this button do?" asked Matt as he pushed it. The employees, the elephant and Godzilla instantly caught fire and began to run around the room screaming in pain.

"What does this button do?" asked Lan as he pushed a button. The floor opened up and 8 heat-seeking missiles launched into the air.

"No!" screamed Xing Li in panic.

"What does this button do?" asked Matt as he pressed a button. A large swirling vortex opened up in the sky.

Xing Li went pale, as well as Matt.

"What is that?" asked Lan.

"That's an inter-cartoon vortex" said Matt "That thing is linked up with every cartoon in existence"

The 7 of the 8 heat seeking missiles went into the vortex while one turned around and headed for the flaming people in the fanfic warehouse.

"No!" shouted Xing Li in horror.

"What does this button do?" asked Lan as he pressed a button.

Two bubbles formed around Lan and Matt.

"Defense Bubbles" said Matt "This'll protect us from the missile"

The missile was charging towards the building.

"NO!" screamed Xing Li as the missile hit and destroyed the building.

To be continued...

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**SDX4W: HELP ME!**

**Cookie Monster: ME WANT COOKIE!**

**(Random tranquilizer dart comes from nowhere and hits cookie monster in the neck)**

**Cookie Monster: Oooooh... (Falls over)**

**SDX4W: I have to find out where these things are coming from. Well folks, thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. My computer has been screwed up for the last fortnight and I just got it fixed. I swear I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible. See you then!**


	9. What Happened to The Missiles?

**To be 5 again**

**Lord SDX4W: Welcome to chapter 9 folks! Allow me to introduce you to my latest and quite possibly the most dangerous co-host ever: Bob! The seemingly harmless man that can't move!**

**Bob: ...**

**SDX4W: What makes him dangerous you ask? Well... I don't know... in fact he seems harmless! That's why I hired him! Isn't that right Bob?**

**Bob: ...**

**SDX4W: Well I have a note that says why he's dangerous, but if I read it then Bob will probably do whatever it is that makes him dangerous! So let's just skip the part where I'm in horrible pain and let me tell you about this chapter! You see you're all probably curious about what happened to the heat-seeking missiles from last chapter after they went through the inter-cartoon transporter! You're not? Well too bad, because this chapter is all about what happened to the missiles! If you're wondering why I'm doing this it's because I've writer's block! Now let's get this train wreck a' Rollin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman or any of the other shows that are going to be seen in this story!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Missile Number 1, the world of Pokemon...

"Go Charizard!" said Ash "Use flamethrower!"

Ash's large dragon used flamethrower on a Sneasal it was battling and defeated it.

"Ash has won!" said the announcer "Ash is now the champion of every region!"

"Alright!" said Ash as he threw out two pokeballs, releasing Cyndiquil and Torkoal.

"Ok guys!" said Ash "All of you use flamethrower to celebrate my victory!"

The three fire pokemon began to do so, causing an eruption of flames in the air.

Everyone was enjoying the sight until they heard a noise.

It was like something falling. Falling fast.

Everyone looked up and saw a heat seeking missile heading towards them.

"AAAH!" screamed Ash "GUYS! STOP USING FLAMETHROWER! THE HARDER YOU DO IT THE HARDER THAT THING IS GOING TO BE WHEN IT HITS THE GROUND!"

But all the fire pokemon heard was "...FLAMETHROWER! ...HARDER ...HARDER..."

The pokemon breathed even harder to create even more fire.

"DON'T DO IT!" shouted Ash "YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE!"

The pokemon heard "... DO IT... KILL EVERYONE!"

The pokemon were confused by the order they heard but they did as they were told and continued to breathe fire.

Everyone tried to run away seeing as how these stupid pokemon weren't going to get the picture, but suddenly a Meowth balloon came from nowhere.

Jessie, James and Meowth came out of the balloon and grabbed Pikachu with a net.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble, my pathetic fans!  
**James:** And make it double, this story is about Megaman!  
**Jessie:** An evil as old as our galaxy...  
**James:** Sent here to fulfill our destiny.  
**Meowth:** Plus there's me!  
**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above.  
**Jessie:** Jessie!  
**James:** And James!  
**Meowth:** And Meowth are the names!  
**Jessie:** Anywhere there's peace in the universe.  
**James:** Team Rocket...  
**Meowth:** ...Will be there...  
**Jessie, James, and Meowth:** To make everything worse!  
**Wobbuffet**: Wobbuffet!

Before Team Rocket could do anything else though, the missile hit them.

And this time Team Rocket didn't blast off, they just blasted to pieces.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Missile 2, the world of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

The ninja turtles were on the roof of a building looking into the cold, red eyes of the Shredder.

"I've got you all now!" said Shredder as he raised his hand in victory "With my special heat suit. I can absorb all of the heat in the world and freeze this planet into a second ice age!"

Then suddenly a noise was heard. Everyone looked up and saw a heat seeking missile charging towards them.

"No!" said the Shredder "But I have all the heat in the world stored inside me! NNNOOOO!"

The missile hit and annihilated all of the Shredder except his helmet.

Mikey picked up his helmet and began to dance.

"Alright!" said Mikey "We shredded Shredder!"

"Shut up Mikey!" said Rafael as he pushed Mikey over the edge.

"HOOCHY MAMA!" screamed Mikey as he fell to his doom.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Missile 3, in the world of Scooby Doo...

In the Scooby Doo world, the entire gang was getting chased by a large blue monster with three eyes.

"Ret's gret routa here!" said Scooby.

"I'm with you Scooby!" said Shaggy.

Then suddenly the monster tripped.

Velma walked up to the monster and proceeded to grab the monster's face.

"This isn't a monster!" Velma "It's just..."

Velma pulled of the mask to reveal it as a heat-seeking missile.

"A MISSILE!" said the whole gang as the missile blew up.

(And the missile wouldn't have exploded, if it weren't for those meddling kids!)

XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX

Missile number 4, in the world of Sesame Street...

Elmo was walking down the street and saw Big Bird.

"Hello Big Bird" said Elmo "Elmo is looking for the Swedish Chef and Cookie Monster. Has Big Bird seen the Swedish Chef or Cookie Monster?"

"No" said Big Bird "I haven't seen them since they went to be Lord Stingdingdingdingdingworth's co-hosts"

All of the sudden the two Muppets heard a noise.

"What's that up there?" asked Big Bird.

"Elmo thinks it's a heat seeking missile" said Elmo.

"One!" said the count as he appeared from nowhere "One heat seeking missile! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh well" said Big Bird "It won't affect us because we're Muppets and we have no body heat"

Then suddenly, the Swedish Chef (Who is still on fire) came running down the street screaming.

"Oh no!" said Elmo "Elmo is too young to die!"

Then the missile hit. And no one ever asked how to get to Sesame Street ever again. Because it was gone.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Missile number 5, in the world of futurama, robot hell...

In the pits of robot hell, the robot devil was practicing the robot hell song with his minions.

The robot minion Doug played a sour note with his saxophone.

"Damn it Doug!" said the robot devil "What is it with you and screwing up every 200 years! Let's take it from the top!"

Before they began to play again, the robot devil heard something outside of robot hell.

He walked out of the inferno ride which hid robot hell from the outside world and looked up towards the sky.

He saw a large heat seeking missile and screamed as he ran inside.

"A heat seeking missile is heading straight for us!" screamed the robot devil "Turn off the fire! Douse out all the flames, turn off the heater, and tell the red hot chilly peppers to cool down on the "Red Hot" part of their name!"

Everyone franticly ran around and turned off all forms of heat until the place was freezing.

"That was close" sighed the robot devil in relief.

Then he saw his robot minion Doug sip some beer which caused him to have a humungous flaming burp.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A-" began the robot devil, but before he could finish, the missile hit.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

Missile number 6, unknown dimension...

Yai was walking around an unknown dimension.

"I have to find a way out of here" said Yai "But I can't find anything"

Then Yai saw something bright above her.

"That could be someone coming to rescue me!" said Yai "Over here Mr. Shiny Thing!"

Then Yai looked closer and realized that it was a heat-seeking missile.

"EEP!" screamed Yai as it hit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**SDX4W: And so ends another chapter. By the way, if you're wondering about the seventh missile, and why bob is dangerous, it's because bob is the missile!**

**(Bob explodes)**

**SDX4W: HOOCHY MAMA!**

**(Smoke clears)**

**SDX4W: No that that's out of the way, I'll see you all next time for the final chapter of To Be 5 Five Again! Also in the author part of the story, I go out to the mystic temple of darts to find out where the random tranquilizer darts come from! See you then!**


	10. The End! And this time I mean it!

**To be 5 again**

**SDX4W: Welcome readers to the last chapter of my Megababy/to be 5 again story arc. In the last chapter I'm here at the mystic temple of darts to find out once and for all why random darts come from nowhere in my stories!**

**(SDX4W walks into the temple)**

**SDX4W: Now this temple is famous for booby traps-**

**(Steps on a tile and gets trapped in a net)**

**SDX4W: This can't be good!**

**(Hundreds of men carrying bamboo poles and tranquilizer darts run out from every direction and surround SDX4W)**

**SDX4W: While I try to get myself out of this pickle, you guys can read the final chapter of my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I haven't owned it in any other chapter, what makes you think I own it now?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Fanfic Warehouse...

Donna and Maylu were heading towards the warehouse.

"When we get there we'll blast them to smithereens, get Matt and Lan out of there and then cure them" said Donna.

"Yeah" said Maylu while blushing "Curing them..."

"Is that all your going to think about?" asked Donna.

"In a way" said Maylu.

Donna and Maylu arrived at the warehouse and gasped.

The entire Fanfic warehouse was a pile of smoking rubble.

"What the hell happened?" asked Maylu.

"Let's see Lan, Matt and a building filled with dangerous weapons" said Donna "You do the math"

The rubble began to shake and a half destroyed robot emerged from the destroyed building.

Donna and Maylu prepared to pummel the robot, but then they noticed it was crying. (I'm not sure how a robot cries but just go with it)

Donna looked at the robot. "Xing Li?" asked Donna "Creator of the fanfic website, crying?"

Xing Li looked up at the girls and pulled two boys from out of the rubble.

"Please!" said Xing Li "Please take them away from me! THEY'RE EVIL!"

With that a jet pack came out of Xing Li's back and he flew off screaming like a maniac.

Donna and Maylu looked down at the little boys and saw that they were Lan and Matt.

"GUYS!" said the girls.

"Hey girls" said Matt "I had fun with Mr. Li! He let me stay up ALL night!"

"Well that won't be happening when we get home" said Donna.

"Ok" said Matt glumly.

"So Donna" said Maylu "Should we... cure them now"

"Sure!" said Donna "You first"

Maylu bent down to Lan's height.

"Lan I have something to tell you" said Maylu "I- I love you!"

With that she kissed him on the lips.

"Now there _has _to be a law against that!" said Matt "I mean a 12 year old chick kissing a 5 year old-"

"Quiet!" said Donna.

The kiss lasted a minute and then Lan began to kiss back.

Despite the fact that there was dust and rubble around them, to them they were floating on a cloud.

When they stopped something happened, something they never expected.

Nothing happened.

Maylu looked to Donna.

"I thought you said that kissing him would cure him!" said Maylu.

"No" said Donna "That was a lie, I just wanted you to admit you love Lan. This is the real cure"

With that Donna pulled out a needle and injected it into Lan's arm.

In seconds Lan was back to his normal size.

"I hate you Donna" said Maylu with a laugh.

"I do too" said Matt.

"That's it" said Donna as she pulled out a needle the size of a gorilla "You're getting yours up the butt!"

Donna chased the chibi around trying to give him the large needle while Land and Maylu just looked at each other.

"So Lan" said Maylu "Do you love me too?"

"Of course" said Lan "Even though it wasn't that obvious in the prequel, I've always loved you"

With that, the two kissed again.

"THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" screamed Matt as Donna shoved the needle up his butt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back at Matt and Donna's…

The gang went home and turned on the T.V.

"Where's Chaud?" asked Matt.

"And in other news" said the reporter on T.V. "Canada has been taken over by Chaud Blaze! The boy went to the country and took over their defense system and destroyed the country until they surrendered. The country is now known as Chaudanada"

"Wow" said Lan "He _did _leave to take over Canada!"

"Of course" said Donna.

"Just like we told you" said Maylu.

"But wait" said Lan "Then what did you use for meat?"

"Also" said the reporter "The renowned scientist Mr. Famous has gone missing. He hasn't been seen since late last night and presumed dead. Coming up next: A _pig _that refuses to eat _Jews_? More after this"

Matt and Lan looked at the girls suspiciously.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Famous is, would you?" asked Lan.

"Um… well I…" said Maylu.

"Look out the window!" said Donna "Chaud is flying down in a Canadian Jet Plane!"

Everyone looked out the window.

"He is!" said Matt.

"He is?" said Donna as she looked out the window "I mean, yes he is!"

Chaud landed beside the house at came out of the plane.

"I did it!" said Chaud "I took over Canada!"

"Congratulations" said Donna as she pulled out a needle "Have a victory needle"

With that, Donna injected the needle into Chaud's arm and Chaud was back to his normal state.

"Looks like everything is wrapped up" said Matt "We prevented Xing Li from killing me, Lan and Maylu found love, We're all the right ages, Chaud fulfilled his dream of conquering Canada and Donna got to stab 5-year olds with needles. I think Donna and I can leave now"

"Your going?" asked Maylu.

"Of course" said Matt "There's nothing left to do. So we're going to leave and go back to our world. Good-bye!"

"So long!" said Donna.

With that, Matt and Donna began to float magically somehow.

"Good-bye!" said everyone as Matt and Donna floated up into a cloud and disappeared.

"I think we'll meet those kooks again" said Lan.

"So Lan" said Donna "What do we do about your destroyed house?"

"I don't know" said Lan "I'll figure something out. It doesn't matter for now. The point is, everyone is back to their right age and there are no loose ends"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile in the Undernet...

Bassbaby was sitting alone in the Undernet.

"Hewwo?" said Bassbaby "Is anywon gowing to change me back to nowmal? I'm cold and scared"

The End

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**SDX4W: Hey everyone! Guess what? The people of the temple don't want to kill me! In fact, I talked to them about the darts appearing everywhere thing and it turns out _they're _the ones who have been doing it. You see they're fans of mine and they'll knock anyone out who tries to harm me. To those wondering why they would only do it once every 2 or 3 chapters, it's because they only save me if they know I'm going to die. Now I'll let the chief talk for a little while.**

**Chief: Me chief! Me write story for author to post.**

**SDX4W: You wrote a story huh? Well I think the fans would like to hear one last story before they go home. Here you go fans: The chief's story!**

Lan woke up and looked around. He noticed three things when he woke up.

1) He was in a fridge

2) He was in a cowboy suit.

3) Chaud had just woken up next to him and was wearing a ballet tutu.

"What the hell kind of story has the author put us in this time?" asked Lan.

"I don't know" said Chaud "The author is probably high or something"

The two looked around the fridge they were in and sat down on a tub of onion dip.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?" asked Lan.

Just then, Maylu walked into the room wearing only a bikini.

"Well look here Lan" said Chaud "This story just perked up a bit!"

"Hey Maylu" said Lan while drooling.

"Hi" said Maylu in a deep, male voice.

"AH!" screamed both of the boys as they ran away from Maylu.

"Was it something I said?" asked man-Maylu.

**SDX4W: That was terrible! I mean I've read/wrote some bad stories in my life, but this is the worst thing I've ever seen!**

**(All of the people in the temple pull out darts and throw them into SDX4W's neck)**

**SDX4W: Well before I pass out, I'd like to thank all of my readers for well... reading it. I hope you have enjoyed my stories. Fear not for I will write more megaman stories and you will have chance to enjoy more craziness! Until then, feel free to read anyone of my other stories! Well good-bye and SEND HELP!**

**(Passes out)**


End file.
